The Drinking Game
by skywalkor
Summary: "He couldn't hear anything with his ears, only an echo of his own heartbeats that kept going on and on. The kiss couldn't have lasted in more than a few seconds but it felt like minutes to him, maybe hours." Yamato's at a bar with Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo - and of course Kakashi-senpai. KakaYama!


_I don't own any character in this story, they belong to Kishimoto! Thank you._

* * *

It started as a joke. It was really just a bad joke. At least Yamato himself thought so.

They were sitting at a bar, all five of them; him, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu and Kakashi-senpai.  
They had all been drinking a little too much, but no one blamed them since they had all been on a mission earlier. They needed to relax and the bar was always the perfect place. Everyone was there.

Laughs echoed between the thin walls and the man behind the bar refilled their drinks one more time.

"Here's... to us!" Kotetsu grinned and raised his glass. The others did the same and giggled.

"We've done a great job..."

"Yea, it's not easy being a shinobi of Konoha these days."

Yamato nodded and looked down at the bench/table/bar/counter they were sitting in front of. He felt dizzy but happy; before this day it had been months since he was out drinking with friends. He hadn't even touched the bottle of sake that was standing in his inventory. It was probably all dusty by now . Drinking alone was just not fun; it didn't even taste the same.

"Yea, yea... You know what we should do? Celebrate! Yamato, take off your clothes and run through the village."

It was Genma. He was smiling with his whole face and the other men laughed too when they saw how the wood ninja's face turned red.

"N-no, I don't think..."

"Come on, I'll pay you!" Kakashi suddenly said.

"He's getting paid for that? I'll do it instead!" Izumo hiccupped.

Everyone laughed, especially Kakashi who apparently thought that the situation was extremely hilarious.

When they'd all calmed down a bit - Yamato was still giggling and Izumo looked like he was going to fall off his chair – Kotetsu cleared his throat and said "Why don't we play a drinking game?"

"A drinking game? Really? I haven't tried one of those since... I don't know, my 18th birthday?" Genma said, sounding a little critical.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Maah, I'm in!" Kakashi smiled as he swerved around in his chair and Yamato nodded him too. Why not?

"So you drink if you've done it?"

"Yea."

"Okay, but then I'll start" Izumo said, "I've never.. Peeked, or at least tried to peak, on Tsunade when she's taking her weekly bath at Konoha Hot Springs?"

Everyone except Kakashi raised their glasses. Kotetsu almost spit his sake out on the bench as he tried not to laugh with the liquid in his mouth. "What, are you serious?!"

"I don't want to die this young, and I respect our Hokage" the silver haired man answered with a grin on his face and one eyebrow slightly raised.

For one second, Yamato could see how the man looked at him. He blushed intensely and stared down in the almost empty shot glass, avoiding eye contact. Why? He didn't know. But a nervous feeling was growing in his stomach.

"I've never been sexually frustrated during a mission."

Izumo and Kotetsu drank.

"Why didn't you just take each other?"

"Oh shut up."

A smirk.

It was Yamato's turn. He was thinking for himself for a few seconds, but after a while he came up with something.

"I've never had sex on work."

"You mean out onin the field, on a mission or when you're doing all the paperwork?"

"All of them."

Everyone except himself drank. He smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed when they all looked surprised. "I like to keep my affairs separated. Just a habit. Relationships have nothing to do with work."

"You're sooo boooring, Yama..." Izumo laughed.

It was Kakashi's turn this time. He sank down in his thoughts but it seemed like he couldn't find a good statement. It was probably the alcohol that affected his usual quick thinking.

"Maah, I don't know. I'm not really good at this..."

"So you can't come up with anything?"

After a few seconds; "Nope."

He shook his head.

"Then we'll have to punish you!"

"Really?" Kakashi looked at the four men with suspiciousness and they laughed.

"Run through the village naked! No one pays you!"

Kotetsu.

"Go ask Shizune out on a date!"

Izumo.

"No, let's read out loud from that porn novel he's always reading!" Yamato laughed and got the evil eye from his senpai, which of course only made him laugh even harder.

"Ey, I think I can come up with something..."

"Too late, Kakashi!" Genma giggled, "It's tooo late, you'll have to take your punishment!"

"Okay guys, let's not be so hard on him. Let's see. Why don't you... kiss the most attractive person in this bar?"

Everyone nodded, it seemed like a fair deal.

Yamato turned around to look at the other people in the bar. A few ladies were sitting at the table in the left corner; they were probably discussing men since they all turned around and sniggered at him. Except for them, there were only a few older men and some other shinobi that he recognized from Tsunade's office and his earlier missions.

Still wondering who his senpai would choose, he turned his head back to the others, and...

Something was in front of him. It had moved faster than sound and he wasn't prepared at all. When the brown haired man realized that it was Kakashi that stood face to face with him, noses touching each other, his mouth slightly opened by surprise and without any chance to react he felt lips pressed against his own.

They were warm and soft, tasting surprisingly good.

Blood rushed up through his body, colouring his face. He almost started to sweat.  
Fingers on his left cheekbone, a hand was laying there, holding his head up. The same on the right side.

Wow, the man could kiss.

A tongue licked his under lip, up over his teeth and the upper lip.

A second after that he was gone. Yamato almost fell off his chair by surprise. He couldn't hear anything with his ears, only an echo of his own heartbeats that kept going on and on.  
The kiss couldn't have lasted in more than a few seconds but it felt like minutes to him, maybe hours. Weird, but true and he couldn't deny it.

Slowly, he started to hear things again, and the first thing he was hit by when he looked to the side was the sight of three men gasping for breath as they laughed with tears in their eyes. Kakashi was sitting beside them, smiling with his eyes closed as usual.

"Y-you should see your face, man..." Izumo almost screamed of laughter, "you look like you've seen a ghost! Damn, that was a good oneKakashi..."

"But why did hold your hand up? And why are you always looking away when you're drinking? Hey, we want to see your face! It's not fair, Yamato got to see it..."

"It's personal/private" Kakashi muttered as an answer and the other men looked a little grouchy, but they continued to giggle at the two ninjas.

"Yea yea... Anyway, I thought that you were going for the blonde woman in the corner over there..."

"What, she wasn't that good looking, I would have chosen the red haired one."

"You're kidding with me, right?..."

And so on. The men were in a discussion again and Yamato didn't even care about what they were saying. He was mad at Kakashi for using him like that, probably just to get revenge on them for giving him a stupid punishment.

But why did he choose him? Ah, because of the threat to his stupid book of course. It was meant as a joke, but the man must have taken it a little too personal. Damn it...

What about that lick on his lips?

He realized that he was most angry with himself than Kakashi. He had actually enjoyed the kiss.

"Ey-ey, Yamato, cheer up! Let's continue, it's my turn" Genma grinned at him, "I've never... kissed a man!"

Kotetsu and Izumo laughed even harder than before and Yamato muttered as he raised his glass to drink the last of the liquid that was in it.

"I think... I think... That this man needs to go h-home..." Kotetsu hiccuped and pointed at Genma who was asleep on the bar top.

Yamato was pretty much the only one that had sobered up. Kakashi didn't say much, he just laughed at the others, and the wood ninja himself suspected that his senpai was too drunk to speak normally. That was probably the reason that he didn't open his mouth.

It had been a little tense between them since that kiss, and Yamato knew that it was his own fault. If he hadn't ignored the man so much since the event then maybe he could've managed to get over it... But he hadn't. He was too mad at himself.

"Yea, 'Tetsu. I think that you need that too" He said.

"N-no..."

Yamato looked for some help from the man that was drying shot glasses behind the bar. He nodded, "We're closing in half an hour."

"You see? We need to get you home."

"I'm... Fine..."

They all stood up, and Izumo laid his arm around Kotetsu. They started to walk out from the bar, laughing and giggling.

The brown haired man looked at them a little worried but he told himself to let them go. It wasn't his responsibility and they were full grown adults, both high-level. They should be able to take care of themselves, and they always had each other.

Behind him, Genma stretched out and yawned. He scratched the back of his head and left the chair. "That nap was good... I think I'm almost sobering up... Is this place closing?"

Yamato looked on a watch that was placed on the wall in front of them. "Yes, in 25 minutes."

"Well then, let's go. You coming, Kakashi?"

The silver haired man looked up. "In a minute" he said, "I need to go to the bathroom. You can go if you want to, Genma."

The man muttered a goodbye and started to walk out from the building too.  
Yamato got a little surprised that Kakashi hadn't mentioned him, but he guessed that he was a little grumpy 'cause he had ignored him the whole evening. He started to walk forwards too, beside Kakashi. They walked in silence.

The door to the men's room was next to the entrance, and just when Yamato was about to mumble goodbye and leave without looking him in the eyes, Kakashi grabbed his arm and dragged him into the small bathroom that only contained a toilet, a sink and a few towels.

He was pushed up against the wall, hands holding his arms and the other man's forehead against his own.

It was back, the sound of his own heartbeats.

The mask was down in a flash, and then he could feel them again. Those lips.

It had to be a joke.

He didn't want to, he had to stop it. It was pathetic.

Why did he do it again? The man was probably too drunk to understand what he was doing.

The wood ninja tried to break free but his opponent was to strong, and he pushed him even harder against the wall.

It was actually kinda hot.

Kakashi wasn't giving up. He smiled while he was kissing, biting and nibbling on the other man's lips, craving more. He knew that the other man had a hard time resisting and denying him. He continued, trying even harder.

He tried. Oh, he tried a lot but nothing seemed to work. Senpai was too strong and he knew that he would enjoy this even more than the kiss they had shared earlier. Why was he even fighting? Oh, right. The man had insulted him in front of everyone. But he couldn't help but feel attracted by the assault...

"I know you want it, Tenzou..."

Yamato didn't want to give up, but he couldn't resist the desire that grew in his body. He couldn't deny it anymore.

So slowly, he gave in. With one final breath, the brown haired man opened his mouth and let the warm tongue enter. He kissed back, warmly and kind. The whole kiss that earlier was just a joke turned in to a warm, fuzzy feeling and two bodies up against a wall, with their arms around each other and their tongues in each other's mouths.

After a few minutes that felt more like hours to him, Yamato pushed Kakashi away. "Damn it!" He whispered to himself as he wiped his mouth. "Stop fooling around, senpai."

"I'm not 'fooling around'."

"Then why are you doing this? You're that drunk? Or was it a stupid bet with the others?"

He stared at him, suspicious.

The man smiled broadly, and he had to admit that he was even more good looking without that stupid mask.

"It's not for the guys, Tenzo-ou" Kakashi teased as he moved closer and raised a hand to stroke over Yamato's cheek, "you really are the most attractive person in this bar. You were back then, too."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not. I haven't had one single drink, I swear."

"But why did you..."

"Fake? I don't know. Maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you?"

The copy ninja moved both of his hands. One on the upper part of Yamato's back, the other drew through the brown, short hair.

They kissed again and they both leaned back to the wall.

It kept going for minutes, none of them really cared about what was happening on the outside of those thin walls or outside the building. The only thing that mattered was their warm bodies. Outside the clothes, inside the clothes. When Kakashi let his hand search down and down over Yamato's body, reached the waistband and started to finger on it, the brown haired gasped for breath. He bit the under lip on his senpai, and just when he was about to go further he realized something.

"Hey" he said as he pushed the man away for a second time. This time, the copy ninja actually looked a little sad. He regretted his harsh move but tried to focus instead. "This place will close any second now."

"Ah..." Kakashi said as he drove his hand through the messy silver hair. He pulled up his mask and checked so both his and Yamato's clothes looked alright. Nothing unusual.

Yamato himself took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he laid one hand on the door handle and pushed down. He left the men's room and the bar in a second, trying to not look at the man behind the bar or the few people that still were sitting there, taking their final drink.  
He was followed closely by Kakashi.

They both relaxed when they were out on the streets again.

No one was out, only a few birds that were sitting on a low stone wall. The sun's first rays shone over Konoha, and even the stone faces of the Hokages looked peaceful. Every house in the village was quiet, which wasn't that surprising. It was only 3 am, so everyone was probably asleep.

It was beautiful.

Yamato looked back on Kakashi's face that was watching the village calmly. He was handsome.

"I'll be heading home now, senpai" he said. Now was the first time that he realized how tired he was. The alcohol was out of his body and he hadn't eaten anything for hours, but the only thing he actually wanted right now was his big bed, and maybe a pair of warm arms around him.

"Yea, me too."

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed, but he knew that it was best this way.

"Okay, see you around."

Kakashi took his hand just when he was about to go. He squeezed it a little and opened his mouth. "This is usually the time to say..."

"Forget about everything?"

"Yes, but let's not. Let's not forget."

Yamato smiled, leaned forward and kissed the man on the only thing that was exposed on his pale face – the forehead.

"How could I ever forget?" he whispered.

And like that he was gone.

They didn't either.

Only a few days after, on a toilet in the hospital.

And the day after that, in the woods.

One week later, in the middle of the night behind a store that had closed hours ago. People were still walking by, but no one noticed.

Kakashi had become Yamato's unofficial make-out friend. He knew who was always waiting for him around the corner, on the couch at home or behind Naruto's back while they trained. He knew was who always there for him.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma didn't notice. They thought that the kiss at the bar was meant as a joke to them, just as Yamato had thought from the beginning. None of them noticed that there was more under the surface.

Surprisingly, the pair hadn't taken the next step yet. It was still just kisses, hands under the clothes, but nothing more.

They had been close a few times though, and they both wanted it, but it never seemed to be the right time. Maybe it was a warning from fate, maybe it was because they both cared too much about each other.

Yamato wanted it to be the second alternative, actually he was almost convinced that that was the case. He got it confirmed one night when he arrived home after a late mission, took a quick shower and opened the door to his bedroom to find a snoring Kakashi under his blanket.

When he laid himself down in his senpai's embrace he could feel his breaths against his ear and a hoarse voice that whispered; "You're back... I've missed you so much, Tenzou. Don't ever leave me again..."

And he answered "I won't" as he slowly fell asleep with a big smile and a wonderful feeling growing in his stomach.

* * *

_Credit to LuneDeNoir666 for helping me with words, grammar etc. Thank you very very much! _

**_So, what do you guys think? _**


End file.
